No Envy, No Fear
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: My thought of what Graces last encounter and conversation was with her sister before she died...; x


**Hello! Heres a little one-shot I thought up of when I listened to No Envy, No fear by Joshua Randin (I think that's how you spell his surname) and that scene where grace tells the grieving mom about how her sister killed herself when her sister's son was killed. **

**It's pretty short and I know the song doesn't make a whole lot of sense to the story...but I'm not really sure what the song is meant to actually be about!**

**Oh btw, this is the first time I've written a story about people who aren't Jane and Lisbon so I'm sorry if this turned out way to OOC I'm just not used to writing Grace! :( ...and I have to admit it may not be exactly fitting to the T rating since there is stuff about drugs and attempting suicide thrown in there...It just reality really isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Joshua or Grace, but I do own the Character Mia Van Pelt!**

**No Envy, No Fear.**

"_Some are reaching few are there, wandering from the heroes chair"_

"Mia, C`Mon open the door please" Grace called, desperately trying to get her sisters attention while her boyfriend Alex sat down in the car park, keeping a close eye on her.

"I_ don't want _tosee you!" Mia roared while Grace winced at the sound of plates and glass being smashed against the walls.

"It's me, your little sister Gracie. I really need you to open up mia"

"Go home, I want to die!" She screamed, which instantly alarmed Grace_._

"_Some are scared to fly so high, well this is how we have to try, Have no envy and no fear, no envy no fear"_

"Mia, it's really important. I'm scared. It's the cops they`re after me and I've got nowhere else to go" Grace pleaded hoping it would work. She watched as the door creaked open and Mia`s head stick out the door, darting her eyes around the place cautiously as she pulled her little sister into the apartment.

Grace looked horrifically at the pieces of broken china on the floor and the couch that was almost invisible from all the beer cans surrounding it and the clear packets of drugs laying about the place, when she looked at Mia who was smiling but shaking like hell.

No doubt about it, she was defiantly high on something.

"_Brother, brother we all see you're hiding out so painfully. See yourself come out to play, lovers rain will wash away your envy and your fear, have no envy no fear"_

"So the cops are after you?" she laughed, walking to the fridge to grab two beers handing one to grace.

"No they aren't. I lied to get in here" grace explained calmly as she watched mia open the can unsteadily as the beer began to tip off the sides.

"You lying little bitch!" she snarled, coming closer to grace their faces only a few inches apart.

"Oh really, am I? You`re the one who said you had gone back home to live with mom and dad, not living almost homelessly on the top floor of a three storey building that has all of its windows barricaded up and located on a square of off licences, bars and clubs. So really am I that lying little bitch you say I am or are you just being a hypocrite?" asked grace as she felt Mia`s hand collide with her face and she stumbled back, looking up at her older sister the person she grew up believing was her idol.

"_When your sister turns to leave, only when she's most in need, take away the cause of pain by showing her we`re all the same, have no envy and no fear, no envy no fear"_

"Don't you dare come into my house and accuse me of being a hypocrite" she shouted, jutting her finger in Graces face as the venom slipped from her tongue.

"This isn't a house; it's like a rundown shack! Chances are you don't own it either"

"Y`know what? This is your entire fault! Eric wouldn't have died if you hadn't gone to that damn gas station to fill up that damn tank in your damn car he wouldn't have been shot"

Grace sighed pathetically at her. She had always seemed to have something to be blamed for.

"_Every day we try to find search our hearts and our minds"_

"Don't pin this on me! I didn't ask anyone to shoot at us and I didn't run out of gas on purpose either! It's your fault for screwing up your life not mine. I've taken the blame for Eric's death, but I didn't kill him. You're the one who`s getting rotten drunk every night and injecting and snorting cocaine or whatever it is you do while feeling sorry for yourself! Your killing yourself Mia, when was the last time you had a good look in a mirror and see how much your destroying that pretty face of yours?" questioned grace, pulling a little compact mirror from her bag and handing it to her.

Looking in it she gasped at the reflection she saw staring back at her. Her hair looked dirty with her full fringe sprawled messily on her forehead, while her usual long straight hair was brought back not even brushed into a messy ponytail while her eyes when puffy and red and her nose had been destroyed from all the snorting of drugs she had done over the last 5 months.

"Now do you understand what I mean? You need help Mia and I'm here to give it to you. You need to see someone a therapist or someone who can get your life in order"

"I'm gonna stay here" whispered mia as grace furrowed her brows in confusion. Hadn't she heard a word she had said?

"_The place we used to call our home, can't be found where we belong"_

"Come with me Mia, I can help you" Pleaded grace, reaching out her hand to her but she refused it, sitting down against the fridge she grabbed a knife and held it against her wrists.

Grace began to feel fear chill through her bones as she watched the trickle of blood ooze from the wound along with the identical one she had done to the opposite wrist.

"Mia!" exclaimed grace, ripping off her Jacket and putting it over her wrists as she sat next to her, feeling Mias head slowly drift onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry...you were right, I am a hypocrite and I love you Gracie, always have always will...truth is I don't wanna stay alive no more. Sick of this place I wanna be with my little baby" she sobbed as grace rested her head on top of Mia`s as she dialled 911 discreetly.

"_So have no envy and no fear, have no envy no fear"_

"I hope you find happiness Gracie, you deserve it after all the bull you had to put up with over the years...tell mom and dad I love them" she whispered as Grace sobbed into Mia`s hair begging her not to go.

"I love you-u-u-u..." her voice faded into a whisper and grace knew she was gone.

30 seconds later the red lights flashed outside as the EMTs ran up only to find themselves bowing their heads in shame at the loss of another woman, who died for the ones she loved in the arms of her sister...Grace Van Pelt.

**No Envy, No fear.**

**So you like? I'm sorry if you hate me for doing this it's just grace did say in the show her sister killed herself after her son had been murdered so I do have to stick by those rules.**

**Let me know what you thought and I have to admit this is way darker than anything else I`ve written before.**

**Thank you!**

**~JNS x **


End file.
